how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy
Recap Still euphoric over her mother's sudden appearance, Robin asks how she was able to make it despite a fear of flying. Genevieve says she somehow got over the fear despite panicking on board and accidentally opening the exit door, resulting in her being restrained to her seat by duct tape. Genevieve asks Robin more about Barney and immediately makes comparisons to Robin Sr. However, Genevieve's various descriptions of Robin Sr rankle Robin and Lily because the similarities with Barney make Robin think she's about to marry someone like him. Meanwhile, as Marshall discusses his upcoming judgeship with Ted, Barney, Ranjit and Billy Zabka, he admits he feels guilty due to Lily's desire to move to Italy as well as confused at her just changing her mind while she was gone. Zabka claims he saw Lily leaving a nearby convenience store aboard a car that turns out to be owned by the Captain. Marshall, Ted, Barney, Zabka, and Ranjit go over to the Captain's estate house to confront him and discover he's engaged to Robin's old colleague Becky. The Captain insists that nothing happened between him and Lily, who reportedly came to use the powder room. When the captain brings Ted a daisy he stores in the powder room, Ted uses the opportunity to analyze Lily's actions over the past several days. Ted claims that Marshall's recent absence prompted Lily to smoke whenever she could and also remembers her efforts to keep secrets. Ted adds that her fight with Marshall made her smoke one last cigarette in the powder room, deducing that the cigarette may be in the daisy's vase. However, the gang finds a used pregnancy test in the vase, with the result being positive. It is revealed that Lily wanted Linus to serve her non-alcoholic drinks all weekend long because she threw up during the train trip to Farhampton and feared she might be pregnant, later buying the test kit at the store. The men return to the Farhampton Inn, where Marshall reconciles with Lily over her pregnancy and tells her they are moving to Italy to allow her to pursue her dream. Barney is introduced to his mother-in-law-to-be, whom he happily embraces. Noting that Barney is a hugger, Genevieve brings Robin to the balcony and tries to ease her wedding jitters. The story flashes forward to Rome a year later. Seeing that Lily's eating too much Funyuns, Marshall invites her, Marvin, his mother Judy, and Mickey to eat gelato ice cream. It is revealed Marshall and Lily's second child is a girl named Daisy . Continuity *Marshall, Barney and Ted are trying to figure out where Lily went when she left him after the fight, which occurred between the ending of and the ending of . *When Marshall punches The Captain, the shot vaguely echoes the time when Marshall punched the man who stole Lily's credit card back in Where Were We? *Marshall says he has pretended to have a duel with actual swords twice. These times were in'' The Duel and ''Last Time in New York, respectively. *Robin's mother mentions many things that her husband did to her which indicated that their marriage would fall apart. These are all references to things Barney did in , , , and *Ted thinks Lily left to go smoke, however Lily quit sometime between and (AKA, when she started trying to get pregnant). *Flashbacks are shown from throughout the season when Ted is explaining his theory. *The flashbacks shown when Ted was starting to realize Lily's secret were from and . *Ted mentions The Mosby Boys again. *Ted ends a scenario with "What do you do? Go." This was a key line in Life Among the Gorillas. *Marshall used the line "C'mon, Bro, don't bogart the Funyuns" repeatedly in . *Marshall says "I can walk that far". This is a reference to his line in . *In the flashforward to one year later in Italy, Mickey and Judy are seen to be in a relationship. This was first shown in . *People are heard booing William Zabka again. This was first shown in . *Becky is seen married to the Captain. Ted thought he saw a picture of Becky at the captain's house in events that has been seen in . *Genevieve highlights in this episode how much Robin's Father and Barney are similar. This was a key element in , where it was revealed that most of the members of the gang were with someone that resembled one of their parents. *Genevieve's fear of flights first mentioned in . *Lily's inability to keep a secret is once again mentioned. In she even denies this inability like she does in this. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Robin will start freaking out over getting married to Barney in . Gallery Daisy.png Daisy02.jpg Daisy03.jpg Daisy.JPG|Teddy Westside to the rescue Pregnant.JPG|Two minutes....here we go Daisy.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Lily was revealed to be throwing up on the train to Farhampton, her hair was slightly wavy (exactly how her hair looks like in this episode.) but on the next shot when she's back on her seat, her hair was shown sleek and straight. Allusions and Outside References *The Captain's exchange with his housekeeping staff is taken from the Gilbert + Sullivan operetta "H.M.S. PInafore" (specifically, from the preamble to the song "My gallant crew, good morning"). :Moreover, the lines: : Ted: Lily never chews gum. : The Captain: What, never? : Ted: Well, hardly ever. : allude to the exchange "What, never? / No, never! / What, never? / Well, hardly ever!" in that song. *William Zabka makes many references to his role in . Music Other Notes *It is revealed that Marshall and Lily are going to have another child, a daughter named Daisy. *At the start of the second scene, there's a little girl running across the screen before the guys are eating breakfast, maybe a reference to Lily's big announcement at the end of the episode. *At one point, Ted says, "It's crazy how much has taken place in a day and a half," lampshading the premise of the entire ninth season. *In Robots Versus Wrestlers, Barney said that if Marshall and Lily will have a daughter, he'll "bang" her when she'll be 18. If it will happen, it's on 2032. Guests * - Genevieve Scherbatsky * - The Captain * - Himself *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Robert Belushi - Linus * - Becky *Chris Elliott - Mickey Aldrin *Suzie Plakson - Judy Eriksen Podcast Reception Donna Bowman of the gave this episode a B+ . http://www.avclub.com/tvclub/how-i-met-your-mother-daisy-202030 Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 7.3 out of 10. http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/03/11/how-i-met-your-mother-daisy-review Angel Cohn of gave the episode a B. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/daisy/ References External Links es:Margarita